a first meeting
by AuraKiller
Summary: a random meeting of ff7 characters and ff9 characters. this was improvised.


I don't own any of these characters (obviously you fools so leave me alone)  
  
A first meeting.  
**thinking (someone is thinking, der)**  
Squall: Hey gu---  
  
Me: What da hell? You ain't suppoed (yes, I said suppoed) to be here!  
  
Squall: Whatever *implodes*.  
  
0_o   
  
Cloud: Hey Tifa, you're looking- AHEJAFAJF AJFAFJ! (something small hits his spikey hair and gets impaled on his head.)  
  
Cloud: (Running around and casting death on the thing on his head) What is it???!!! Get if off!!!  
  
Red: BWAHAHAH! You got a midget wizard stuck on your head!  
  
Just then, all of the ff9 characters warp through a portal. Vivi manages to get off of Cloud.  
  
Cid: WHAT THE !%!^!&!%!#^$ are those !^%^!^^!!!#^ THINGS????!!!  
  
Vincent: Maybe if I….(he shoots the rat looking lady. she bounces the bullet off and it hits vincent in the head. A loud ping is heard.) That didn't work. owww..booboo  
  
Cid: THOSE THINGS ARE LIKE TWO FEET TALL WITH THREE FEET TALL EYES!!!!!! EYE CAN'T TAKE IT!!! (he starts jabbing pencils in his eyes.)  
  
Tiffa: (looking at Vivi) Aww, how cute! What's your name?  
  
Vivi: **boobies….** (drools) My name is….Boobie. NO! IT'S BREASTY! NOOO! IT'S JUGGIES! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Zidane: Snap out of I-----**booooobieeeessssss***  
  
Eiko: Giddyap doggie! Weeee!  
  
Red: Get off of me or I will kill your family.  
  
Eiko: 0_o………………………………...........k  
  
Red: **that thing is annoying!**  
  
Eiko: Hey! How do you think in italics?  
  
Red: (marking Eiko as his territory, wink wink nudge nudge) Stay awasy from me!  
  
Freya: Eiko, why do you smell like…..YOU MUST DIE!  
  
Eiko: GAHHHHHHGAHHHHHH!!!!   
  
Freya: Just kidding.  
  
Steiner: (Poking Barret) Shouldn't you be working in the kitchen or something? Back to work slave!  
  
Barret: !$%!&*@!$^!&!%$%YOU!%!^!&!!%I'LL@^@*&@!*!*!&!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: (noticing Garnet) What 'chu lookin' at?  
  
Garnet: Iith was looking over yonder where thy friend Cloud beith. He doth look cute.  
  
Tifa: He is my man!!  
  
A slapping contest ensues, but no one pays attention.  
  
Cloud: Say little missie, howz about me and you get a drink and then go over to my place?  
  
Amarant: I'm a man you insolent fool!!!  
  
All: gasp!!!…………………0_o  
  
Sephiroth: Is that why you said it wouldn't work out?  
  
Amarant throws a rising sun at him and kills him.  
  
Cait Sith: Why am I never in any story?  
  
All: Cause you suck, now go away!  
  
Vincent: A self incorporates another self. The self has always been composed of two selves; a self which is observed and a self which it observes itself.  
  
Squall: What the? (Implodes)  
  
0_o Find out next time to see how they send the ff9 gang home.  
  
Next time!  
Aeris: You can't do that! you have to make another chapter  
  
Me: Shut up, you're dead, go away.  
Vivi: This is really pissing me off! Find a way to get us home or I will kill you all!  
  
All………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................k  
  
Cloud: Well what were you guys doing when you got here?  
  
Freya: Ooooh, I like leaders……  
  
Cloud: Stay away from me rat chick.  
  
Freya feels something on her leg. She sees red 13 getting frisky whith her leg.   
  
Freya:………………………..  
  
Steiner: You're going to let that continue?  
  
Freya: I don't mind.  
  
(Ok, she even surprised me there)  
  
Cid: Just !^!^!&!&*#@! tell us what the !^!&*@^! you @!^!&&! guys were doing.  
  
Zidane: **Yay! I'm finally here!** We were beating up Kuja when he did something weird.  
  
Squall: Whatever (Implodes)  
  
Barret: So just go back you friggin' idiots!  
  
Just then, something walks in (where they are, I don't know) that looks like a mix between Cait Sith and Quina!  
  
Red: BWAHAHAHAHAH!! Kill it! Kill it!  
  
Cait Quina: GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Cloud: I found a way for you guys to go back!  
  
All: How?  
Cloud: The !$!&&! author of this !%!^^!! story sends you back. NOWWWW!!!  
  
Me: Ok, silly goose, geese.  
  
all the ff9 characters poof out of the scene.   
  
Aeris: Weird asses  
  
All: AHHHHHHH!!! IT'S AERIS!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
THE END.  
  
Red: BWAHAHAHA!  
  
END  
  
Red: TEHEHEHEHEEH  
  
End!!!! NOW……  
  
----silence----  
  
stop typing  
  
k. 


End file.
